


Now, Here

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 26 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "hair pulling" fromthis list.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Now, Here

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "hair pulling" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Willie - even in death - has always been a chill dude. 

Falling for Alex, with his anxieties and nervous ticks, the awkward shuffle he does right before he leans in for a kiss, is out of character. 

But he’s been head over heels for the guy since he ran him over with his board on the Boulevard and now he’s all he thinks about, putting himself in danger because he’d do _anything _for this boy with the big eyes and sexy smile, who has no idea what he looks like or that he makes Willie feel _alive_ again. __

__Finding places to be alone is a lot easier as a ghost. They don’t spend alone time at the garage but Willie knows a dozen private places and they’re working through all of them._ _

__They end up at the beach a lot. “I always felt peace here, before,” Alex said to him once. He wiped his eye and didn’t pull away when Willie took his hand._ _

__Willie pays attention. It’s that pale hour of the day when the sun has nearly set but there’s still color in the sky. This beach was abandoned years ago and with it, all of the lifeguard stands. They’re hidden beneath one, watching the last of the sun disappear. Or they were, before Willie caught Alex’s hand and pulled him in._ _

__Willie learned quickly that Alex had very little experience before he died. “Me and Luke,” he told him one night when they were lying on the roof of someone’s SUV at Griffith Park, watching the stars. “It didn’t work out - Luke’s mostly straight. Just - a _really_ good friend.” _ _

__Alex might be inexperienced, but he knows how to kiss. He’s attentive, intuitive and learns quickly what makes Willie’s skin light up, what makes him breathlessly hard._ _

__It’s incredible. The two of them with the world at their disposal, the sounds of the ocean and the evening breeze, Alex’s legs thrown over his as they make out. Being dead isn’t ideal but Willie’s always accepted it, the way he accepted his parents’ divorce and learning he was pan at a young age. Finding Alex made it all worth it._ _

__“Do that again,” Alex says suddenly, breathlessly, into Willie’s lips._ _

__Willie grins. “Do what?” His hands are in Alex’s hair, where it’s longer on top, fingers tangled. He pulls, not hard but enough to get Alex’s attention._ _

__Alex’s flush spreads down is throat. He closes his eyes, neck arching. Willie leans in. Alex likes to kiss. He likes lips on his throat, the sensitive spot where his pulse used to be._ _

__“Willie,” Alex whispers. He clutches at Willie’s forearm. Willie hums into his skin. They haven’t gone further than this. It’s fine by Willie, he could spend the rest of eternity kissing Alex. He hesitates and then slips his palm beneath Alex’s t-shirt, resting his fingers against warm skin. For a fleeting moment, all he wants is to be able to leave a bruise on Alex’s skin, an imprint of himself, proof he was here. He trails his mouth lower until he finds the spot above Alex’s collarbone that makes his breath catch, makes him hold on tighter to Willie._ _

__In his fingers, Alex’s hair is soft. Willie pets him, fingers on his scalp and Alex dissolves for him, for attention, affection._ _

__“We can stop,” Willie says when his own breaths feel labored, his dick hard, face flushed._ _

__Alex shakes his head. “No,” he says with a smile._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
